


sun of mine

by inwoo (arcane_hero), kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Ending, Character Death, Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Rival Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/inwoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke in the Valley of the End.(no spoilers)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	sun of mine

**Author's Note:**

> аффинаж - моё солнце

Sasuke punches his chest with a fist wrapped in lightning, tearing the muscles to shreds and shattering the ribs. Naruto freezes and feels the hot blood from the torn lung flooding his nose and mouth, staining his chin with red spots and trickling down on the bare stones. He opens his mouth in disbelief, but in a few moments he is limp in Sasuke's arms like a rag doll, falling forward and sliding down his shoulder. Sasuke takes out his hand from the bloody hole, and the body of his friend loses its last support and falls to the ground. A clammy horror grips him immediately after, cutting off the oxygen and filling his insides with icy fear.

The hollow crash of a corpse on the rocks is now the worst sound of his life.

“Naruto”, Sasuke grunts, trembling all over, and can't bring himself to drop the gaze and look down. The delirious rage washed away in the very moment, when his hand touched the heart of Naruto, imprinting on the tips of his fingers its last thump, and then tearing it to shreds with a maddened lightning.

“Hey, Naruto”, he repeats slightly louder, fending off the approaching frightening awareness, hoping that Naruto repelled his attack, regenerated or used Kage Bunshin. That he did anything to mislead Sasuke. Now the clone of his on earth is going to disappear in the smoke and Naruto attacks from the side, even stronger than before. Sasuke slowly looks down, trying to calm the thundering heart and to cope with the chilly cold that gripped him.

“Naru–”

He halts in mid-sentence as a growing pool of blood approaches his feet, in the middle of which cools the body.

_I…_

The words get stuck in the throat like a bitter lump and block the trachea, causing the acrid air inside to tear the lungs apart, unable to get out. Sasuke wants to be down in front of him, but numbed from a long battle legs fail him, and he clumsily falls backwards. He reaches out a trembling hand to touch the already lukewarm body and shake it. Get up, loser, you never give up!

_I have…_

But instead, he recoils in horror from his own hand, as if it belongs to someone else: it is bloodied to the elbow, with dark bruises visible under the dense purple shell; it is shaking as if Chidori didn’t hit Naruto, but was absorbed into the palm and dissolved in the blood, driven through the veins and hitting every cell of the body in its path. The lump in his throat is replaced by a rising nausea, caused not so much by the sight of blood, but by the realization of who it belongs to.

_I have killed him._

Sasuke hoarsely exhales burning air and tries to swallow it as much as possible, trying in vain to calm the vomiting. He still throws up on the ground, but his stomach is empty – instead of food, thick saliva mixed with stomach bile.

“You idiot!” Sasuke yells hysterically, unable to focus on the blond hair framed Naruto’s face. “If you wanted to kill me, this wouldn't have happened! Stupid los–”

The blade of the scream cuts the throat, causing Sasuke to cough in the middle of the sentence. Hot tears are constantly pouring from his eyes, mingling with the purple spots on the stones under his feet. Sasuke plunges his fist into the ground; he is angry with himself, feels weak, fear and despair. He raises his head, and, taking a deep breath, lets out an animal cry, along with which black flames are rapidly spreading across the valley.

***

“I wasn't expecting you so early, Sasuke.”

Sasuke opens absolutely dry eyes and stumbles mournfully on Naruto, who frowns, looking directly on him.

“Am I dead?”

“We both are.”

Sasuke looks down in embarrassment and pursed his lips – he first doesn’t know what to say. Since their first meeting at the Academy, they had done nothing but fight and compete with each other, and in the past few months, his primary goal had been to kill Naruto. Now they are both dead, and the sensation is like flying off a bridge – the realization that everything could have been different comes just before they collide with the rushing water, which immediately closes its mouth with a resounding click and swallows the broken body into the depths of seaweed and soft rock.

“Naruto, I–”

“I know. But we can't change what's been done.” Naruto interrupts him, smiling softly. Sasuke frowns – he has an all-consuming sense of guilt growing inside, devouring his insides and filling them with corrosive cold.

“Come with me, Sasuke.” Naruto says, stepping forward to meet him. He reaches out and touches his palm, sliding his fingernail gently along it and twining his fingers around it, squeezing it with his own. “You haven't seen your mother for a long time.”

The heart skips a beat, and Sasuke, not holding back a convulsive sigh, hides his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck, his eyes full of tears.

***

Kakashi is straining all the body, trying not to open his hands. He barely manages to hold Sakura, who is struggling in his steel arms and screams hoarsely, ready to throw herself into the black flames after Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi is angry at himself in a way that he has never been before – he didn’t save two apprentices at once, losing literally everyone in his life for whom it was worth living at all. And if he doesn’t cope now, he will also lose Sakura.

The Valley of the End is drowning in an unquenchable fire that has engulfed water, rocks, and earth, and it is unknown now when it will stop.


End file.
